Photovoltaic (“PV”) modules, also known as solar panel modules, typically include one or more photovoltaic panels and the associated electrical wiring for connecting the module to a desired circuit. PV modules in solar “farms” are typically ground-mounted on a rack system in long rows, facing the sun at a pitched angle in order to place them in the best position for receiving the necessary sunlight to generate electricity. However, dust, dirt, debris, snow and other materials collect on the panels over time and reduce the panel efficiency and capacity to produce electrical power. Dirt and dust and other material build-up on the panels prevent sunlight from reaching the critical elements in the panel material, reducing electrical output by five to fifteen percent or more. With frequent cleaning, up to at least four times a year, depending on their location and environment the solar panels perform as optimally designed.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a means for cleaning the solar panel in order to maximize their full potential in providing a cost effective and sustainable source of electricity. The auto PV solar panel washer of the present invention is to perform automatic washing, cleaning and protection of PV solar panels (panels). Washing, rinsing, protecting and drying functions would be performed by the auto PV solar panel washer on the panels by the equipment systems placed on a mobile wheeled device as it moves through or along a plurality of rows or arrays of panels.
The auto PV solar panel washer allows for a more efficient, cost effective and safe washing of panels, than when compared to manual washing. The auto PV solar panel washer in performing the washing, cleaning and protection of the solar panels would enable the panels to restore losses in capacity and hence to restore their maximum electrical power generating capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,724 discloses surface cleaning system and method of efficiently removing stain, including high adhesive substance, from a surface, especially a surface of an automobile. The cleaning operation can be completed by either hand operation or machine operation. The user is able to select the compressible body being coupled with a hand held actuator for hand operation or a machine buffering device for machine operation.
JP S6076175 discloses automatically washing the panels with wipers usually held to stand vertically to the ground while in washing. The wipers are laid to be contacted closely with the panel face, so that the panel face is washed by the wipers driven by drive means with water flowing over the panel face.
JP2012124303 discloses solar panel cleaning device comprising a groove installed at both side parts of a solar panel maintenance frame. One end and the other end of the groove are respectively closed. A roll brush or channel brush washes the surface of a solar panel. Both end parts of a roll brush or a channel brush are supported by the groove.